


Wanted but Unrequited

by BotBotZ



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotBotZ/pseuds/BotBotZ
Summary: Kokoro has Hanahaki disease for Misaki.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Michelle, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Kudos: 43





	Wanted but Unrequited

The voice of the crowd soon faded out as she made her exit from the stage doing Cartwheels and somersaults. Anything to keep away from conversations that may lead to suspicion from her friends. She just needed a breather after that show.

The coughing starts as she enters a secluded room. She finds it hard to breathe through the pain. Her coughs bring petals to fly into her hands. Few petals slipped between her fingers as they scattered on to the floor. Each petal making her think harder with the same thoughts. 

The same memories they built together, all of the smiles and laughter when they had a good time. The extra mile she took to make songs from random drawings, or her sleepy expression in the morning when they had sleepovers. Her time spent in Misaki’s presence worsened her condition. 

The more dots she connects the more her throat itched, making her chest ache. On the other hand It made sense, at least to her. Misaki was always busy if Michelle was busy.

_  
“Misaki, let go to the water park after school !”_

_“I can’t I’ve got somethings to take care of.”_

_“Maybe Michelle is free? Do you think bears have waterparks?”_

_“She’s busy today too. We’re working on something. “_

_“Oh...okay.”  
_

Misaki still acted on edge to keep their relationship to Michelle a secret. The constant disappearing and reappearing when one is mentioned. They basically know anything and everything about one another. 

She just wanted to be happy for her friends. For Misaki to be happy. For them to be close friends, Closer than anyone else was. She couldn’t escape the Jealousy and bitterness she felt towards the pink bear. To be said cause of that happiness, the cause of Misaki’s smile. She coughs again, the tastes of blood and petals on her tongue. 

Her band members believe that everything was fine, so long as kokoro kept acting like ‘normal’ kokoro. Which only made her feel worse, she couldn’t bring herself to burden her friends more. Everyone already does so much for her. She almost told Michelle about the petals, Almost. She didn’t have the heart to discuss such a topic with any of them. Last thing she wanted was to cause a rift in their friendship. After all they were her first real friends that she didn’t have to buy. 

“Of all the times to be selfish...”

She didn’t realize, she didn’t notice, but again with glossy eyes and a fake smile she pushed her feelings back down. She had to let go, she gripped the pink rose petals coated in her blood. Reminding her of her friend, the glue that holds their band together. Tears begin to well up in her eyes as she laughed softly. She wants more but at the same time,

“I just want to keep seeing you both smile...”

Her alone time is interrupted by a few figures in suits entering the room. 

“Kokoro-Sama! Your ride is ready and the doctor is waiting at the manor. Shall we depart?”

Kokoro discards the petals into a trash bin close by, her heart breaks as the tears fall,

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh... Happy late Valentine’s Day


End file.
